


Sauver le Soldat de l'Hiver

by Memepotter952504



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Battle, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: (UA) Même si Steve avait confiance en Bucky, il savait qu'il ne le ramènerait pas seul, il est donc allé demander de l'aide à la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider, une qui savait ce que c'était que d'être privé de son libre-arbitre.  Loki savait ce que c’était que d'être manipulé. Lorsque Steve Rogers arriva pour lui demander de l'aide cela l'intrigua et il décida d'accepter.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1





	Sauver le Soldat de l'Hiver

« Steve, c’est une très mauvaise idée, » prévint Sam. « On est déjà sûrs d’être hors-la-loi en retrouvant et aidant ton ami. Tu ne peux pas faire ça en plus. Ce sera pire ! »

Ils se tenaient tous deux devant un bar réputé comme étant une zone neutre entre les criminels et les membres de l’ordre. Quiconque y entrait devait respecter cette neutralité sous peine de subir les foudres du patron. C’était un havre de paix.

« Je sais. Mais lui seul pourra non seulement comprendre, mais aussi nous aider. »

« Il n’aide que lui-même ! Tu as oublié New York ? »

« Justement non, je n’ai pas oublié. Et j’ai même pu voir certains détails de près, Sam. Eh puis, comme tu l’as dit, on va être hors-la-loi d’ici peu. Alors on peut aller dans ce lieu sans risque. De toute façon, il est tenu par un ancien criminel qui s’est rangé et a décidé d’ouvrir ce bar pour fournir un refuge à d’autres délinquants et criminels. »

« Raison de plus pour s’en méfier ! »

« Sauf que seuls, nous n’arriverons pas à retrouver, encore moins à sauver Bucky. J’ai besoin de son aide, Sam. Je n’ai plus rien à perdre. »

« Si, Steve. Tes amis, voilà ce que tu as à perdre. Tu as pensé à ce que penserait Clint s’il apprenait que tu allais t’allier à lui ? »

« Je suis sûr qu’il comprendrait. De toute façon, ma décision est prise et tu ne pourras pas me convaincre d’en changer. »

Steve traversa alors la rue et pénétra dans le bar. A l’entrée, comme il était un nouveau visiteur, il dut signer la charte de l’établissement comme quoi il acceptait de ne pas attaquer une personne à l’intérieur, encore moins un criminel compte tenu du fait qu’il était qui il était, à savoir Capitaine America. Il avait signé sans hésiter. Il était là pour une seule raison et était prêt à fermer les yeux sur le reste. De toute façon, ce n’était pas comme s’il avait d’autres alternatives…

Il pénétra à l’intérieur de l’établissement et jeta rapidement un regard sur les différentes tables. Il entendit des murmures sur son passage alors qu’il se dirigeait vers le bar prendre un verre. Il ne voyait pas encore la personne qu’il cherchait. Mais peut-être n’était-il pas là à l’instant. Il allait attendre patiemment et voir…

Il but tranquillement son verre. Il sentit une main dans son dos et il sourit. Il n’y avait qu’une seule personne qui faisait cela.

« Je croyais que c’était une erreur ? » fit-il en jetant un regard amusé à Sam.

« C’est une erreur, » confirma le militaire en faisant un signe au barman. « La même chose, s’il vous plait, » dit-il à ce dernier. « Mais nous sommes amis et je te laisserai pas tomber. Tu l’as trouvé ? »

« Si tel était le cas, je serais déjà en train de lui parler, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Mouais. »

Ils restèrent là à boire tranquillement, attendant patiemment l’arrivée du criminel qu’ils souhaitaient voir. Soudain, Sam donna un coup de coude à Steve avant de lui montrer un coin de la salle. Un homme baraqué, aussi haut que large, une véritable armoire à glace, venait de se lever, faisant apparaître un coin de la salle.

Il était là, tranquillement assis à une table avec un verre de vin rouge et un livre. Le fait d’être l’un des criminels les plus recherchés de la planète n’enlevait rien au style et au chic de Loki, le Dieu du Chaos et des Tromperies, qui, étrangement, se comportait en personne civilisée en cet endroit. Les deux soldats échangèrent un regard avant d’embarquer leur verre pour rejoindre la table du Dieu Fripon.

« La lecture est à ton goût, Loki ? » demanda Steve.

Le Sorcier releva la tête de son livre et haussa les sourcils de surprise en avisant les deux hommes.

« Eh bien, eh bien, si je m’attendais…, » fit-il avec un sourire en coin en faisant un signe de la main pour les inviter à s’asseoir. « Le Soldat et le Faucon ici. Ca c’est une surprise. Pour répondre à ta question, oui, la lecture est à mon goût. »

Il referma l’ouvrage qu’il lisait et le poussa un peu plus sur la table. Steve put alors en lire le titre sur la couverture. _Harry Potter et l’Ordre du Phénix._

« J’apprécie de voir l’imagination débordante de vous autres, Mortels, pour mettre un peu de magie dans votre existence. Et l’histoire est plutôt agréable. De plus, même si votre civilisation a créé cette boîte que vous appelez télévision, je suis un fervent adepte de la lecture. »

« Moi aussi, » fit Steve en s’asseyant, rapidement suivi par Sam.

« Que me vaut le plaisir ? » demanda directement le Sorcier, intrigué. « Ce n’est certainement pas pour mon agréable compagnie que vous êtes venus ici. »

« Agréable, tu parles, » maugréa Sam avant de se prendre un coup de pied de Steve.

Le Faucon fusilla son ami du regard tandis que Steve l’avertissait silencieusement de ne pas ruiner cette chance. L’échange amusa beaucoup le Dieu qui les observait l’un et l’autre, attendant une réponse.

« Non, c’est vrai, » admit Capitaine America en reportant son attention sur Loki. « Je suis venu demander ton aide. »

« Ce n’est pas plutôt Thor que vous devriez voir pour ça ? C’est lui le héros et il aime aider les autres. »

« Le souci, c’est que Thor ne pourrait pas nous être d’une grande utilité. Il ne pourrait pas comprendre là où toi tu le pourras mieux que quiconque. »

« Ah … »

Loki garda le silence un instant, détaillant les deux soldats du regard. Son visage affichait toujours cette expression amusée mais on pouvait voir qu’il réfléchissait. 

« Maintenant que tu as piqué ma curiosité, » dit-il au bout de quelques minutes. « Raconte-moi toute l’histoire, Steve Rogers. »

« As-tu déjà entendu parler du Soldat de l’Hiver ? » demanda Sam.

« Vaguement, » répondit Loki. « Un homme de main pour un de vos gouvernements. Les soviétiques si les rumeurs sont exactes. Certains disent même que c’est un fantôme. »

« C’est ça, bien que fantôme soit un peu exagéré. Il est juste difficile à retrouver et encore plus à attraper. »

« Et donc vous êtes désespérés au point de venir demander mon aide pour attraper un autre criminel ? »

« Pas exactement, » dit Steve en fixant le Sorcier dans les yeux. « Nous sommes désespérés parce que tu es peut-être mon dernier espoir de sauver mon meilleur ami. »

Loki fronça les sourcils alors qu’il lisait l’émotion dans ces derniers.

« Le Soldat de l’Hiver est le nom de code de James Buchanan Barnes, » continua Sam en sortant un dossier militaire. « Un soldat qui a servi dans l’armée lors de la seconde guerre mondiale. »

« Encore un homme d’une autre époque, » commenta le Sorcier en feuilletant vaguement ce dernier.

Il tomba sur une photo de l’homme ayant servi au front ainsi que quelques clichés du Soldat de l’Hiver repéré dans différents pays après quelques actions criminelles et attentats.

« Bucky est mon meilleur ami, » continua Steve.

« Et alors ? S’il a décidé de devenir un mauvais garçon, tu ne peux rien faire. »

« C’est là le souci, Loki, » rétorqua le soldat. « Il ne se souvient de rien ! Ou à peine ! La dernière fois que nous avons combattu l’un contre l’autre, il a eu des comportements étranges qui me font penser à ce que tu as fait à Clint ! »

« Impossible. Le sceptre n’existe plus. »

« Mais il existe d’autres moyens de contrôler les autres. »

« Nous n’avons jamais eu besoin d’extra-terrestres pour avoir des connards capables de manipuler l’esprit humain et de faire un lavage de cerveau afin de créer les parfaits soldats, » commenta Sam.

« Et qu’est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ? » demanda alors Loki qui ne souriait plus vraiment, juste un rictus constant sur les lèvres n’ayant plus rien d’amusé. « Je ne suis pas un héros, je suis un vilain. »

« Un vilain peut-être, Loki, » répliqua Steve. « Mais tu sais ce que c’est que de perdre ton libre-arbitre. » Le Sorcier fixa le Soldat pendant quelques secondes. « Toi aussi tu étais contrôlé par le sceptre. »

« Personne ne peut me contrôler ! » siffla le Dieu du Chaos avec véhémence.

« Peut-être pas totalement mais tu étais soumis au sceptre d’une certaine manière, j’en suis certain. »

« As-tu des preuves de ce que tu avances, Mortel ? »

La voix de Loki était devenue dangereuse et promesse de douce vengeance pour le Capitaine America.

« On va dire ça, » fit ce dernier. « Sam, prends une photo de lui avec ton téléphone. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Fais-le juste, s’il te plait. Et avec le flash. Il fait un peu sombre ici. »

Loki se laissa faire, voulant savoir où le Soldat voulait en venir. Il cligna à peine des yeux quand il fut ébloui par la lumière de l’appareil.

« Voilà, Steve, » fit le Faucon en posant son smartphone sur la table.

On pouvait voir dessus la photo prise.

« C’est ta véritable apparence, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Mon apparence ase oui, » confirma le Sorcier d’une voix sombre. « Celle qui m’a été donnée par le roi Odin. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu peux la changer ? »

« Comment cela ? »

« Est-ce que tu peux changer ton apparence ? »

« Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je ne suis pas un novice en matière d’ **illusion** ! Bien sûr que je peux la changer autant que je le désire ! Je peux me métamorphoser également en tout ce que je souhaite ! »

« Et pour tes yeux ? »

Une lueur de colère passa dans le regard du Sorcier.

« Qui t’a parlé de ça ? » siffla-t-il. « C’est Thor, c’est ça ? Il a parlé de mon incapacité à les changer, c’est ça ? »

« Oui il en a parlé l’une ou l’autre fois quand nous évoquions tes forces et tes faiblesses pour t’avoir, » rétorqua Sam en haussant les épaules. « Rien de bien dramatique. »

« Et en quoi savoir si je peux changer l’apparence de mes yeux est une preuve, Mortel ? »

« A cause de ceci. »

Steve sortit deux photos de Clint Barton.

« Ca, » dit-il en présentant une photo de l’homme qu’il avait prise dernièrement en tenue civile alors qu’ils étaient en simple sortie. « C’est une photo de Clint dans son état normal. Et ça, » ajouta-t-il en présentant un cliché du même homme. « C’est une photo de Clint sur l’hélicarrier quand tu avais le contrôle de son esprit. »

« Oui et alors ? » demanda Loki.

« Regarde ses yeux. Ne vois-tu pas la différence ? »

« Je ne suis pas encore aveugle, Mortel. »

« Les yeux de Clint étaient étrangement bleus, » continua Steve. « Du même bleu que les tiens à la même période, » termina-t-il en posant une dernière photo sur la table.

Cette dernière représentait Loki quand il était justement dans la cage en verre dans l’hélicarrier, sous haute surveillance. Il représentait un gros plan du visage du Dieu et mettait ses yeux bien en valeur. D’un bleu aussi froid que la glace.

Loki repoussa la photo en soupirant. Une vérité qu’il avait tenue cachée pendant longtemps venait d’être percée à jour.

« Belle observation, » admit-il à contrecoeur.

« Alors tu n’étais peut-être pas totalement contrôlé, » continua Steve d’une voix posée. « Mais tu n’étais pas totalement libre non plus. C’est pourquoi je suis venu te voir. Tu peux comprendre ce que Bucky doit ressentir à l’intérieur. »

« Je ne suis pas quelqu’un qui sauve les gens, » rétorqua malgré tout le Sorcier.

« Tu ne pourras pas faire pire que les gouvernements. Il a été ordonné qu’on l’abatte à vue sans pouvoir prouver son innocence ou son contrôle mental. Je ne peux pas les laisser faire ça. Je ne peux pas abandonner mon ami. »

« Pourquoi tu veux le sauver absolument ? » demanda alors Loki. « La vraie raison. »

« Bucky est bien plus qu’un ami pour moi. C’est même presque un frère pour moi. Il m’a aidé quand mes parents sont morts et il a toujours été là pour moi, me défendant des brutes qui me frappaient quand j’étais plus petit. Je n’étais pas un lâche et je me relevais toujours mais j’étais un gringalet, un vulgaire moustique qui servait plus de jouet qu’une réelle menace pour eux. Bucky venait toujours me sortir des ennuis pour ensuite me soigner une fois à la maison. Aujourd’hui, j’aimerais lui rendre la pareille, et ou alors mourir en essayant. C’est ce que font … »

« Des frères, » soupira le Dieu. « Oui, je sais. Je connais ce sentiment. Très bien, je vais t’aider à retrouver ton ami et voir s’il y a moyen de le libérer de l’emprise sur son esprit. Mais ce sera à ma manière, est-ce que c’est clair ? »

« Comme du cristal, » répondit Steve en tendant la main.

« Steve ! »

« De toute façon, on sera hors-la-loi, Sam. »

« As-tu oublié un concept dans ‘Loki est le dieu du mensonge et des tromperies’ ? »

« Pourquoi on ne retient toujours que ça à mon sujet ? » soupira le concerné en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu’il payait pour son verre de vin. « Allez, en route. »

xXxXxXx

Une flèche fut tirée droit aux pieds de Loki alors que lui, Sam et Steve, se trouvaient en Ukraine, dans une zone industrielle désaffectée. Steve ne savait pas comment mais le Sorcier avait réussi à avoir un tuyau pour retrouver Bucky en ce lieu. Il n’était pas sûr de vouloir savoir comment il avait eu l’information. Tous levèrent les yeux et virent Clint Barton sur un toit d’une vieille fabrique de chaussures avec son arc à la main.

« Sam…, » soupira alors Steve.

« Quoi ? Ton ami est un tireur d’élite ! Je veux le mien aussi pour couvrir mes arrières ! Et Clint a un œil d’aigle ! »

« Maintenant qu’il est là, attendons simplement, » fit Loki s’appuyant contre un mur avec nonchalance. « Mais évitons de faire un esclandre où ton ami nous repérera et s’enfuira. »

Ils ne durent pas attendre plus de cinq minutes avant que l’archer ne les rejoigne.

« Capitaine, Sam, » salua Hawkeye qui tenait toujours fermement son arc, une flèche déjà encochée, bien que par encore pointée sur Loki.

« Clint, » saluèrent les deux soldats.

« Agent Barton, » fit simplement le Sorcier. « C’est un plaisir. »

« Steve, ta théorie sur Loki, tu es sûr ? » demanda l’archer en fixant ce dernier calmement.

« Certain. »

« Dans ce cas, » fit l’homme en rangeant sa flèche.

« Et quelle est la théorie à mon sujet ? » demanda alors Loki avec curiosité.

« Que toi aussi tu as été manipulé, » répondit Clint. « C’est tout. Ce qui fait que même si j’ai très envie de te tirer une flèche dans l’œil, je vais m’abstenir… pour le moment. » Il se tourna vers les deux soldats. « Il va y avoir un problème, par contre, Capitaine. Vous êtes tous deux considérés comme des traîtres et il a été demandé de vous arrêter et si nécessaire, il est ordonné de vous abattre. »

« C’était à prévoir, » soupira Steve en serrant la sangle de son bouclier.

« Ils ont envoyé un escadron. »

« Ici ? »

« Oui. »

« Et il arrivera quand ? »

« Il ne devrait pas tarder. Tu es sûr aussi pour ton ami, Steve ? Une fois sous les feux, il n’y aura plus de retour en arrière possible. »

« Je ne l’abandonnerai pas ! »

« Dans ce cas, tu devrais te dépêcher pour le retrouver, le convaincre et partir d’ici. Ce ne sera pas beau à voir. »

« Et toi ? » demanda alors Steve. « Tu vas faire quoi ? »

« Je sais ce que c’est que la manipulation mentale et je ne le souhaite à personne. Par contre, il va falloir qu’on règle un compte toi et moi quand ce sera fini. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Tu ne m’as pas appelé. »

« Tu es à la retraite et tu as une famille. »

« Je n’abandonne pas mes amis pour autant. »

« Tu vas être hors-la-loi. »

« Pas si on arrive à tenir suffisamment longtemps pour prouver ce que tu dis. »

« Loin de moi l’envie de vous interrompre, » intervint Loki en consultant sa montre. « Mais l’heure tourne et si ce que tu dis est vrai, l’étau va rapidement se resserrer sur nous. »

« Tu as peur de te faire attraper ? » demanda Clint.

« Je ne me ferais jamais attrapé, » rétorqua le Dieu avec un sourire en coin. « Je croyais que vous l’aviez compris depuis le temps. Nous y allons ? »

Ils firent route alors dans la plus grande discrétion entre les bâtisses désaffectées. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Loki pour trouver et montrer le repaire du Soldat de l’Hiver. Un genre de remise ou de petit atelier accolé à un grand bâtiment de briques sale et lugubre. Pas le genre d’endroit où on aimerait aller quand on est sain d’esprit. Une cachette parfaite pour être tranquille.

« Vous croyez qu’il est là ? » demanda Sam en examinant les alentours.

« En tous cas, il y a quelques pièges disséminés un peu partout dans le coin, » répondit Clint. « J’ai bien failli tomber dans l’un d’eux en arrivant. »

Loki agita la main et fit apparaître une boule discrète et vaporeuse dans sa main. Cette dernière fila à toute vitesse pour examiner les lieux pour lui.

« Il y a quelqu’un à l’intérieur, » informa-t-il. « Mais il y a d’autres personnes, en grand nombre de ce coté, » ajouta-t-il en pointant un endroit à leur opposé. « Sans doute un commando. »

« Tu ne peux pas en être certain ? »

« Pas sans me faire voir. Je croyais qu’on avait dit être discrets ? »

« Tant que ce sera humainement possible oui. »

« Alors restons discret. Mais dépêchons. Je ne veux pas avoir à m’expliquer avec Thor si on retrouve vos carcasses et que je me trouvais sur les lieux. »

« Tu as peur de Thor ? » ricana Clint tout en avançant.

« Tu n’as jamais vu que le bon côté de Thor. Tu ne l’as jamais vraiment vu en colère. Pas plus que moi. Ce n’est pas pour rien que vous nous appelez ‘dieux.’ Nous sommes capables de beaucoup de choses. Parfois même certaines que vous qualifieriez de terrifiantes. »

« Tu vas me dire que tu n’étais pas en colère à New York ? »

« J’étais relativement calme encore… Et pas tout à fait moi-même. »

« Shhh ! »

« Qu’y a-t-il, Sam ? »

« J’ai cru entendre un bruit. Un peu comme une arme qu’on chargeait. »

L’instant suivant, des tirs se firent à travers la porte qu’ils s’apprêtaient à franchir, détruisant le bois au passage. Les balles ne passèrent pas le bouclier érigé de Loki. Merci son instinct.

« Oh Seigneur…, » expira Steve en baissant son bouclier.

« Tu peux m’appeler Loki aussi, » ricana le Dieu avant de disparaître avec un sourire.

L’instant suivant, il balançait du toit un homme avec un bras en métal et le visage à moitié masqué. Quand l’homme atterrit devant les autres, il était désarmé. Toutefois, son premier acte fut de foncer dans le tas pour s’en aller. Il fut repoussé et directement encerclé par Capitaine America, le Faucon et le Dieu du Chaos qui venait de réapparaître juste derrière lui en armure.

« Bucky, » dit alors Steve en regardant son meilleur ami dans les yeux. « Bucky, c’est moi ! C’est Steve ! »

« Qui est Bucky ? »

Loki observa la posture du guerrier qui venait de changer. Il semblait peut-être avoir compris qu’ils n’étaient pas là pour le tuer mais plutôt pour discuter. Il ne le voyait pas encore de face, il ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Une explosion sur la gauche le fit tourner la tête.

« La cavalerie arrive ! » s’exclama Clint Barton depuis un spot un peu plus loin.

Il tira quelques flèches explosives avant de les rejoindre.

« Il ne faut pas traîner. Où est l’autre type ? »

« Quoi ?! Comment ? » s’exclama Sam en regardant autour de lui.

« Bucky ! 

« On le retrouvera sans problème, » intervint Loki, qui gardait son calme, en tendant le bras. « Attrapez mon bras ! »

« Quoi ?! » firent les autres.

« Faites ce que je dis ! »

Une grenade fut envoyée sur eux avant qu’ils ne puissent se saisir du bras du Sorcier et ils furent tous propulsés loin les uns des autres. Loki grogna quand il passa à travers un mur d’un bâtiment abandonné pour en percuter un autre la seconde suivante. Même s’il n’avait rien de casser, ce n’était jamais très agréable. Et tout ce qui n’était pas agréable l’irritait. Là, par ailleurs, il venait d’être interrompu dans la foulée et cela ne faisait qu’accentuer sa colère.

« Vous voulez jouer avec le feu, très bien, » maugréa-t-il en se relevant. « A mon tour. »

Il agita simplement la main et fit apparaître son arc enchanté, sorti tout droit de sa poche dimensionnelle. Il ne s’en servait pas souvent mais quand il le faisait, il ne fallait jamais se trouver du côté pointé de sa flèche parce qu’il ne ratait jamais sa cible lui non plus. Il sortit de la bâtisse et banda son arc, une flèche déjà encochée pointée vers les soldats du SHIELD.

« Chante, ma douce amie, » murmura-t-il à l’arc qui se réveillait doucement entre ses doigts. « Et que mes ennemis tombent sous la douce mélodie de tes flèches enchantées. »

Il tira quelques flèches et abattit les soldats contre lesquels ses alliés du moment se battaient déjà. Alliés… Il lui était étrange de considérer le Faucon, Capitaine America et Hawkeye comme des alliés alors qu’il avait l’habitude d’être leur ennemi. Toutefois, la situation était légèrement différente. Cette fois-ci, ces trois-là étaient, comme Steve l’avait plus d’une fois rappelé, des fugitifs dorénavant, des criminels aux yeux du monde, tout comme lui, et ce malgré leur noble dessein.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il aux trois Mortels tout en encochant une autre flèche. « C’est pour aujourd’hui ou pour demain ?! »

Il se rapprocha de Clint Barton et se posta à ses côtés pour continuer à tirer sur les ennemis. Quand il sentit que Sam et Steve s’étaient rapprochés d’eux, il tira une nouvelle flèche, différente vers le ciel. Elle explosa et diffusa sur tout le champ de bataille une brume épaisse à travers laquelle seul lui pouvait voir. Il attrapa les bras de ses alliés et se téléporta à quelques lieux de là, en pleine montagne, à l’abri des hommes du SHIELD.

« Eh merde ! » s’exclama alors Capitaine America en lançant son bouclier dans un rocher.

Le choc détruisit la pierre sur le coup.

« Ce n’est pas ta faute, Steve, » dit Sam.

Loki les observa faire quelques instants avant d’aller s’appuyer contre un arbre pour observer la ville en contrebas, ainsi que le secteur qu’ils venaient de quitter. Il pouvait parfaitement voir de là où il se tenait la fumée enchantée ainsi que les quelques nuages d’explosions occasionnés lors du combat plus qu’inégal.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Hawkeye ? » demanda-t-il sans détourner le regard de l’horizon.

« C’est ton arc que j’observais, » rétorqua l’archer. « Je n’en avais encore jamais vu de pareil. »

« Il n’en existe à ma connaissance que trois dans tous l’univers, et encore, ils ne sont pas parfaitement identiques. Chacun à ses propriétés propres, son … caractère, plutôt. Le mien est un tantinet capricieux, un peu comme moi. »

« Tu es un bon tireur. »

« Je dois admettre que je suis bon, oui, mais pas autant que toi, Clint Barton, » répliqua le Dieu avec sagesse. « Je ne dois ma précision qu’à des siècles d’entraînement. Toi, tu as un don avec un arc. »

« Je ne fais pourtant pas autant de dégâts que toi. »

« Ca, c’est juste la magie de ma belle amie mélangée à la mienne, rien de bien compliqué. »

« Tu parles à un humain tout ce qu’il y a de plus normal. » Loki eut un rictus amusé et secoua la tête. « Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant quoi ? »

« On fait quoi ? »

« On attend. »

« On attend quoi ? »

« Que cela se tasse d’une part… »

« Et de l’autre ? »

« Que la cible se croit en sécurité avant que je ne parte à la pêche. »

« Tu sais où elle est ? »

« A qui crois-tu t’adresser, Clint Barton ? A un débutant ? »

« Ah oui, j’oubliais… Le Dieu de la Ruse et des Tromperies… »

Etrangement, ils rirent doucement et reportèrent leur regard sur l’horizon sans rien ajouter de plus. Loki sentait pourtant que le Mortel avait des questions à lui poser. Il ne le força pas pour autant à le faire. Il n’était pas pressé d’y répondre. Et s’il pouvait ne jamais y répondre l’arrangerait aussi. Il n’était pas quelqu’un à s’épandre en excuses. Ce n’était pas son genre. Il préférait nettement rester le vilain de l’histoire. Cela lui seyait mieux. Ou en tout cas bien mieux que l’étiquette de héros qui était parfaite pour Thor. Lui n’en avait clairement pas l’étoffe. Il ne l’avait jamais eue.

xXxXxXx

Au petit matin, Loki réapparut dans le petit trou à rat qu’ils s’étaient trouvés, les trois Mortels et lui, dans un soubassement de la ville, non loin de l’endroit attaqué par le SHIELD. Les lieux étaient totalement déserts et toute menace était dirigée vers un autre endroit. Ils étaient certes toujours à leur recherche mais qui penserait au fait qu’ils reviendraient sur les lieux de la précédente attaque ? Personne.

Il portait sur son épaule un certain James Buchanan Barnes sur son épaule, inconscient et contre toute attente, en bonne santé.

Steve qui était de garde accourra directement vers lui, entre choc et gratitude.

« Comment tu as fait ?! » s’exclama-t-il alors qu’il récupérait son ami pour l’allonger.

« Il va falloir l’attacher, » maugréa Loki. « J’y suis allé gentiment pour ne pas le blesser mais j’aurais du y aller plus sérieusement pour m’éviter quelques désagréments. »

« C’est-à-dire ? » bâilla Clint en se redressant de sa paillasse de fortune.

« Rien de mortel, » répondit évasivement le Dieu avant de faire apparaître un de ses clones.

Pendant que les trois Midgardiens s’occupaient d’attacher le Soldat de l’Hiver contre un pilier de métal du mieux qu’ils purent avec le matériel qu’ils avaient sous la main, Loki grogna en ôtant sa tunique.

« C’est moche, » commenta Clint au loin qui avait toujours un œil partout.

« Cela guérira, » répondit simplement le Dieu. « Cela m’apprendra à vouloir être gentil, » ajouta-t-il avec une moue.

Grâce à son clone avec lequel il observait l’état de son dos, il put mieux diriger son pouvoir de guérison afin de soigner l’estafilade que le Mortel lui avait faite au niveau de son omoplate jusqu’au milieu du dos. Elle était profonde et prendrait quelques jours à guérir. Mais c’était toujours mieux quelques jours que quelques semaines vu la profondeur. Ses muscles avaient été touchés.

« Tu veux de l’aide ? » demanda soudain Clint en approchant.

« Si tu n’es pas contre l’idée de m’appliquer un baume…, » répondit Loki dans un soupir en faisant apparaitre ce dernier dans sa main. « Je ne peux pas le faire moi-même. »

« Toi, tu ne sais pas faire quelque chose ? » rétorqua Sam. « Tu as pourtant un double pour le faire, non ? »

« C’est une illusion, » répondit Clint en attrapant un petit morceau de ferraille qui trainait là. « Regarde, » ajouta-t-il en le lançant. « Ce n’est pas tangible. »

« Je peux voir avec mes clones mais pas agir sur mon environnement. Mais … Clint, comment peux-tu faire la différence entre moi et mes clones ? » demanda Loki, les sourcils froncés.

« Il ne laisse pas de traces de pas sur le sol. »

Il avisa le sol recouvert de poussière et comprit rapidement. Evidemment, c’était un détail auquel il n’avait pas pensé. Mais qui s’y attarderait en plein combat en même temps ? Dans le feu de l’action, certaines choses pouvaient si facilement passer inaperçues.

« Ah…, » fit-il en s’installant à califourchon sur une chaise, dos présenté à l’archer.

Le Sorcier se tendit en sentant la main de Clint passer sur sa chair encore partiellement à vif. Le baume n’était pas indispensable avec ses pouvoirs de guérison mais c’était toujours mieux pour protéger la plaie en attendant qu’elle se referme entre deux séances.

Il resta ainsi assis, même quand Hawkeye eut fini, appuyé contre le dossier, la tête dans ses bras. Il avait juste envie de fermer les yeux quelques instants pour se reposer. Toutefois, il les garda ouverts et fixés sur le Soldat de l’Hiver.

« Combien de temps avant qu’il ne se réveille ? » lui demanda Steve.

« Tout dépend comment il peut encaisser un coup de poing divin, » répondit Loki Loki sans bouger. « Cela peut prendre quelques heures comme toute une journée. »

« Tu n’as pas l’air si terrible que ça. Tu es tout maigre, un gringalet, » rétorqua Sam au loin. « Un coup de vent et tu disparais ! Tu es juste dangereux et imprévisible à cause de ta magie. »

« Ouh…, » commenta Clint. « Prends garde ou tu vas t’attirer de très sérieux problèmes. Le combattre à New York était tout sauf une partie de plaisir. »

« A cause de sa magie ! »

« A vrai dire, je ne l’avais pour ainsi dire pas utilisée, » répliqua doucement Loki. « A peine quelques boules. Je laissais faire les Chitauris. Et le gringalet, comme vous dites, est un avorton qui a prouvé à toute la galaxie qu’il n’était pas uniquement destiné à mourir sur un rocher glacial, abandonné par sa propre mère deux minutes à peine après avoir été mis au monde. Par ailleurs, je suis un Jotunn, un géant des glaces, alors faites preuve de prudence si vous ne voulez pas connaître à quel point je peux être glacial ! » termina-t-il sur un ton de menace.

Le regard qu’il lança au Faucon était dangereux. Mais ses paroles jetèrent un silence dans le soubassement. C’était la première fois qu’il parlait de sa naissance à qui que ce soit. Et les Mortels la première fois qu’ils entendaient de tels propos. Certes Clint et Steve le savaient adopté mais sans plus de détail.

« Par curiosité Loki, » fit soudain Clint appuyé contre un mur. « Ne réponds pas si tu n’en as pas envie mais… »

Le Sorcier tourna son regard vers l’archer, curieux d’entendre sa question.

« Pourquoi tu as été abandonné à ta naissance ? »

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Parce que je suis personnellement un père et que je me vois mal abandonner un enfant. Encore moins le mien. »

« Je l’ai dit, je suis un avorton. Le terme de géant est clair quant à la taille de ceux de mon espèce. Les Jotunns font généralement entre trois et cinq mètres de haut. J’aurais toujours la taille d’un enfant. »

« Mais pourquoi t’abandonner à ta naissance. »

« Parce que Laufey savait à la taille que j’avais que je serai toujours petit et chétif. Un avorton né en pleine guerre comme il y en a tellement… Il ne voulait sans doute pas d’un enfant difforme ou avec un handicap comme héritier du trône. Je ne dois ma survie qu’à la clémence et la pitié d’Odin envers un bébé abandonné. Il n’y a rien de plus à en dire. »

« Et ce géant… ton père… »

« Ma mère… enfin… c’est ambigu chez les Jotunns, nous sommes à la fois mâle et femelle. Laufey était à la fois ma mère et le roi de Jotunheim. Et je l’ai tué il y a une dizaine d’années sans le moindre remord. Fin de l’histoire. »

La manière dont il se referma poussa l’archer à se taire et ne plus poser la moindre question sur le sujet. Les Midgardiens en savaient toutefois plus sur le Dieu du Chaos.

Le silence s’imposa entre eux, tous étant plus ou moins attentifs à la présence du Soldat de l’Hiver inconscient qui, dès qu’il se réveillerait, serait potentiellement une menace pour eux. Et dire qu’ils étaient supposés le sauver …

Loki soupira et s’accorda un semi-repos, installé comme il l’était sur cette chaise de bois rustique, tout aussi inconfortable soit-elle.

xXxXxXx

Le réveil fut quelque peu brutal. Car oui, Loki s’était finalement assoupi. Le fait d’être brutalement renversé de sa chaise et de toucher le sol froid, tête la première l’avait toutefois totalement réveillé. Il fut à nouveau sur ses pieds la seconde suivante, parfaitement alerte et une dague à la main.

« BUCKY, ARRETE ! » cria Steve en tentant d’empêcher le Soldat de l’Hiver de tuer Clint Barton.

Loki réagit immédiatement et attrapa l’homme dans le dos. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et l’instant suivant, il se retrouvait désarmé et plaqué contre un mur, suffoquant sous la prise métallique du Soldat. Il relâcha alors tous ses sortilèges, chassant le glamour apposé par Odin et reprit sa forme originelle. Là, le bras de métal fut gagné progressivement par le froid de sa peau bleu roi et se mit à geler à vue d’œil. Cela permit au Jotunn ainsi révélé dans toute sa monstruosité de se libérer de la prise du Midgardien et de le repousser contre le pilier de métal où il était précédemment attaché.

Il le réattacha à sa façon mais cette fois-ci avec un peu plus de sûreté avec des liens magiques, et des blocs de glace pour entraver ce bras qui pouvait rivaliser avec celui de Thor d’un point de vue purement physique. Un simple Mortel pouvant rivaliser avec un Ase… Cela en était effrayant.

Quand il eut fini, il recula de quelques pas et avisa Capitaine America.

« S’il arrive encore à bouger après ça, je devrais lui briser les membres alors convainc-le de ne plus jouer à l’imbécile parce que je commence à arriver au bout de ma patience ! »

Il sortit l’instant suivant pour se calmer, s’assurant de placer un sortilège pour empêcher quiconque de sortir. Il devait prendre l’air avant de rager réellement et là sa glace serait plus que meurtrière. Et il détestait tout particulièrement cette partie de lui-même, qui prouvait qu’au fond il était aussi monstrueux que ceux de son espèce. Qu’il était tout ce qu’il ne voulait pas être.

Pendant ce temps, dans le soubassement, Clint maintenant une flèche en joue pointée directement entre les deux yeux du Soldat de l’Hiver tandis que Steve se tenait devant ce dernier, de l’autre côté d’une table bancale.

Il sortit quelques photos de sa tenue et les déposa sur table en un petit tas, face cachée.

« Bucky. »

« Qui est Bucky ? »

« C’est toi. Tu es James Buchanan Barnes, mon meilleur ami d’enfance… »

L’homme fronça les sourcils, perdu mais incapable de bouger. Steve commença alors à montrer les quelques photos qu’il avait prises avec lui, certes vieilles, mais elles montraient le lien qu’il existait entre Bucky et lui.

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Steve Rogers, le gamin de Brooklyn que tu venais sauver des brutes du quartier. »

Voyant que l’homme réagissait étrangement aux propos de Bucky, Clint détendit légèrement son arc et baissa un peu sa flèche.

« Sais-tu seulement qui tu es ? » demanda-t-il.

« Le Soldat de l’Hiver. »

« Ca, c’est ton nom de code, » rétorqua l’archer. « Mais nous avons tous un nom, un prénom, une vie, un passé auxquels nous rattacher. Quel est le tien ? De quoi tu te souviens ? »

Bucky fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à ce qu’ils lui disaient, mais l’homme était de plus en plus perdu.

« Qu’est-ce qu’ils t’ont fait, Bucky ? » demanda alors Steve. « Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé quand tu es tombé du train ? »

« Du train ? Quel train ? »

« En 1944, » répondit Capitaine America. « On devait récupérer Arnim Zola, un scientifique nazi… Nous nous sommes battus contre des membres d’Hydra et l’un d’eux a fait un trou dans la paroi du train, te projetant à l’extérieur. Je n’ai pas pu te rattraper à temps. Tu es tombé dans un ravin… »

« Peut-être un choc amnésique, » fit Loki au loin.

Il avait repris son apparence habituelle.

« Depuis quand tu es là ? » demanda Sam. « Je te croyais dehors. »

« Je l’étais. » Il s’approcha de Steve et de son ami et observa plus attentivement ce dernier. « Est-ce que tu as un seul souvenir de ton enfance ou d’un quelconque moment anodin de ta vie, Mortel ? »

« Je ne me souviens que du froid et de la glace. »

« Quoi d’autres ? » demanda Loki avec calme. « Cela peut être n’importe quoi ? »

« La douleur… »

« Où ? Essaie d’être précis. »

« Dans ma tête. »

« Est-ce que le visage de cet homme te paraît familier ? » demanda ensuite le Sorcier en posant une main sur l’épaule de Steve. « Observe le bien. »

« Vaguement, » répondit Bucky au bout d’une minute de silence.

« Tu en penses quoi, Loki ? » demanda Clint qui avait baissé son arc.

Il avait compris que le Dieu, qui était pour le moment un allié, était largement capable de maîtriser le Soldat de l’Hiver à lui tout seul.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit-il honnêtement. « L’esprit est une chose fragile qui peut être facilement perturbé. Le manipuler n’est pas chose aisée mais pour ceux qui savent comment faire … allez savoir… Il y a différentes manières pour transformer un homme en marionnette et toutes ne sont pas aussi douces et simples que le sceptre. Pour en savoir plus, il faudrait que j’aie accès à son esprit. » Steve se leva pour s’interposer entre Loki et Bucky. « Je n’ai pas l’intention de lui faire du mal, Capitaine America. Vous avez demandé mon aide et j’ai accepté de l’offrir. Mais comment puis-je aider si je ne sais pas de quoi il en retourne exactement ? Je pourrais faire plus de mal que de bien. Et puis… comme tu l’as dit, personne n’aime être manipulé. »

« Non, ça c’est sûr, » maugréa Clint derrière Loki.

« Très bien, » soupira Steve. « Mais je reste là. »

« Naturellement. »

Le Sorcier agita la main et la table fut écartée pour lui permettre de s’installer avec un siège.

« Je vais m’apprêter à rentrer dans ton esprit pour dans un premier temps le survoler et voir où sont les dégâts. Cela me permettra de déterminer comment tu as perdu la mémoire, si toutefois tu l’as réellement perdue. »

« Qu’est-ce que cela me fera ? »

« Une légère gêne et l’impression d’avoir un intrus dans un espace bien trop personnel. Mais le mieux serait de te détendre et t’intégrer le fait que je ne cherche qu’à aider et non à nuire. Je ne ferai qu’observer pour trouver où est le problème et comment, éventuellement, y remédier. Acceptes-tu de me laisser faire ? »

« Ai-je le choix ? »

« Oui. Je ne rentrerai pas dans ton esprit sans ton consentement, Mortel. J’ai déjà bien assez avec le mien à gérer. Si tu refuses, je m’en irai, j’ai déjà accompli la part de l’accord que j’ai passé avec Steve. Je l’aidais à te retrouver et permettre un échange pour t’ouvrir les yeux. Le reste ne tient qu’à toi. Veux-tu tenter de retrouver tes souvenirs ou non ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors détends-toi car cela pourra durer un moment. »

Loki tendit les mains et les posa sur les tempes du Soldat de l’Hiver. Il inspira ensuite profondément avant de fermer les yeux.

xXxXxXx

Loki et Clint attendaient, tranquillement assis dans le bar à discuter. L’archer parlait de ses enfants, de combien ils lui manquaient. Le Sorcier parlait de son côté de ses propres enfants et ce qu’ils faisaient dans leur vie.

« Clint, » fit soudain la Veuve Noire en s’installant devant eux. « Tu es en bien mauvaise compagnie… »

« Tout n’est pas toujours aussi simple, Nat’, » rétorqua l’homme avec un sourire. « Stark. »

« Legolas, Merlin ! »

Les deux criminels ne relevèrent même pas. Ils étaient habitués au fait que Stark n’appelait pour ainsi dire jamais une personne par son nom véritable. De toute façon, l’homme était toujours d’un désagréable et ce avec beaucoup de monde. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil.

« Pourquoi tu nous as demandé de venir, Clint ? » demanda Natasha Romanoff. « Je sais que tu n’aurais jamais trahi ta position sans une excellente raison. »

« La voilà, ma belle, » fit Hawkeye en poussant un dossier médical. « Suite à l’intervention de Loki, nous avons pu déterminer que l’homme connu sous le nom de Soldat de l’Hiver était un homme manipulé à qui faisait subir régulièrement un lavage de cerveau et qui est soumis encore maintenant à quelques commandes précises qui le transforme en machine à tuer si elles sont prononcées devant lui. »

« Quel genre de commandes ? » demanda la femme en ouvrant le dossier.

« Une série de mots dans une langue bien précise, » répondit Loki avant de boire une gorgée de son verre. « Lesquels, je ne le dirais pas. Quitte à se battre, autant que les personnes le choisissent de leur propre initiative au lieu d’y être forcée par des méthodes aussi barbares que cruelles qui me feraient passer pour un enfant de chœur. Cet homme a souffert et agi contre son gré plus qu’à son compte et ne mérite pas d’être poursuivi toute sa vie comme un criminel. »

« Et qu’est-ce que cela peut te faire à toi ? » demanda Stark avec un ton partiellement agressif.

Le milliardaire devait encore avoir en travers de la gorge le fait qu’il l’avait fait passer à travers de la fenêtre pour faire une chute de plus de trois cent mètres dans le vide.

« J’ai choisi la vie que je voulais mener, Anthony Stark. J’ai choisi la voie du voyou et j’assume entièrement mes choix. Cet homme était un soldat dans vos armées avant de disparaître. Il a été conditionné à obéir sans avoir le moindre choix de refuser. Il ne peut tout simplement pas. Il n’a aucun libre-arbitre quand les mots sont prononcés, tel un pantin entre les mains d’un marionnettiste. »

« Et donc ? » demanda Natasha en fixant son ami. « Vous demandez quoi ? »

« Dans l’immédiat, Steve est auprès de son ami. Ils sont en lieu sûr le temps que des soins lui soient procurés. Et si possible que son esprit soit soigné, même s’il y a peu d’espoir dans ce cas-ci. La demande est simple : les laisser tranquilles. Et me permettre de rentrer chez moi aussi. »

« Tout ce qui a été fait est de présenter une personne comme innocente, » continua Loki d’une voix calme. « Ou du moins pas totalement coupable des crimes pour lesquels on pourrait l’accuser. Cet homme a été torturé pour devenir le monstre que vous connaissez. Un monstre avec des souvenirs enfouis sous un océan de douleurs. Actuellement, Steve Rogers est en quête de ces souvenirs, il aide Bucky Barnes à les ramener mais cela prendra du temps et énormément de patience. Les traquer à tout bout de champ et les pousser à se battre n’aidera pas cet homme à guérir. Cela ne ferait au contraire que le pousser à faire sortir la machine à tuer qui est en lui. Et s’il est capable de me blesser moi juste pour se défendre et s’enfuir, imaginer ce qu’il pourrait faire à de simples Mortels comme vous… La paix. Voilà ce qu’ils veulent. Est-ce trop demander pour accorder des soins à un homme qui en a cruellement besoin ? »

« Ce n’est pas nous qui décidons, Loki, » soupira Natasha. « Mais nous ferons passer le message à Fury. »

« Bien. Je n’aimerais pas avoir à intervenir encore sur cette affaire. Jouer les bons samaritains une fois, cela m’a bien suffi. » Il termina son verre de vin et se leva. « Au plaisir, » dit-il avant de partir.

« Clint, tu as beaucoup de choses à dire, » dit alors directement la rousse en fixant son ami du regard.

« Tu n’as pas idée à quel point, » soupira l’archer.

« Je croyais que tu voulais sa mort ! »

« C’était avant d’apprendre la vérité sur lui, Nat’… C’est une … très longue histoire. »

« Eh bien, je crois qu’on a largement le temps non ? » répliqua la femme en faisant un signe au barman pour commander. « Allez, raconte. C’est moi qui offre. » 

**Author's Note:**

> Défis angéliques du Paradis des Défis.  
> Fusionnons – fusion de 20 défis  
> 1\. Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel  
> 2\. Idée 21 de Sarah : fandom Marvel, Loki x Bucky - Même si Steve a confiance en Bucky, il sait qu'il ne le ramènera pas seul, il va demander de l'aide à la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider, une qui sait ce que c'est d'être privé de son libre-arbitre. Loki sait ce que c'est que d'être manipulé, lorsque Steve Rogers arrive pour lui demander de l'aide cela l'intrigue et il décide d'accepter.  
> 3\. Vol partiel ou complet d’un défi - Idée 2 de @Chevalier Leia de Dame Poulpe  
> 4\. Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°55 : glisser une allusion à Harry Potter dans un écrit d’un autre fandom  
> 5\. Je ne peux pas 143 : Je ne peux pas les laisser faire ça.  
> 6\. Collectionneur de POP – POP 40 : Neal Caffrey - Traceur à la cheville : écrire sur quelqu’un contrôlé par quelqu’un d’autre.  
> 7\. Alphabet des Personnages – B : Bucky Barnes  
> 8\. Alphabet des Thèmes – F : Frère  
> 9\. Le Défi des 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes : 87. « Raconte-moi. »  
> 10\. Foire aux personnages – Personnage 6 : Loki  
> 11\. Dieu du 06/08/2020 : Loki (mythologie nordique)  
> 12\. Livre du 06/01/2021 au 12/01/2021 : Harry Potter de J.K Rowling  
> 13\. Si tu l’oses - 375. Comme du cristal  
> 14\. Un verbe et un personnage - Steve Rogers : Se battre  
> 15\. Foires aux folles actions - ACTION 375 : Etre en pleine bataille  
> 16\. Prompt par milliers - Prompt 139 : « Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »  
> 17\. Les Dialogues de nos fanfictions - Dialogue 64 : « - Oh seigneur… - Tu peux m’appeler [Prénom de la personne qui le dit] aussi. »  
> 18\. Mot du 20/01/2021 : Illusion  
> 19\. Cap ou pas cap d’écrire sur un perso en train de lire.  
> 20\. Semaine des Personnages du 27/01/2021 au 03/02/2021 – Bucky Barnes


End file.
